1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lumbar-pelvic exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention is an active exercise apparatus and an active support apparatus having isometric features providing a source of isotonic and isokinotic exercise for muscles in the lower back, lumbar and pelvic regions of the body, the lower back and/or lumbar support being actively adjustable in both an analog aspect and a digital aspect. The present apparatus may be an accessory to a seat and is transportable from seat to seat or may be integrated into the back rest of a seat and be fixed, relative to the seat.
2. Prior Art
Back rests and back supports integrated into the back rest of a seat of a motor vehicle, for example, are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,423 issued to J. Schwarz on Oct. 8, 1963 teaches a lumbar support integrated into the back rest of a seat of a motor vehicle. A plate-like, shaped back rest element is biased by a resilient flat arm. The resilient flat arm is coupled to a manually adjustable device for positioning the plate-like, shaped back rest element. Within the limits of the structure, the manual adjustment positions the plate-like, shaped back rest element, according to the requirement of the user of the seat into which the apparatus is integrated U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,948,558 and 3,073,797, both issued to Obermeier, et al on Apr. 6, 1976 and Aug. 10, 1976, respectively, both teach an adjustable lumbar support integrated into the back rest of a seat. The rigid, lumbar pad of each patented structure is positioned between the frame of the back rest of the seat and the cushion of the back rest. Each patent teaches a different structure for adjusting the rigid lumbar pad which applies a back-supporting pressure through the cushion of the back rest of the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,514 issued to Meiller on Jul. 22, 1986 teaches a back support integrated into the back rest of a seat. The back support is defined as a spring plate member that is captured in the central area of the plate member by an anchor means in the form of a treaded bolt and nut, loosely coupled to the frame of the seat. A manually adjusted lifting device drives the spring plate member it a stop, tending to bend the spring plate member, normally. The anchor means, coupled to the central area of the spring plate member, limits the normal bending of the spring plate member causing the member to distort into an abnormal configuration. The configuration of the distorted spring plate member may depend upon the uniformity of the thickness of the plate. U.S. Pat. 4,676,550 issued to Neve De Mevergnies on Jun. 30, 1987 teaches a movable surface back rest for a seat of a motor vehicle which is integrated into the back rest of the seat. This patent teaches upper and lower pulleys mounted on the frame of the seat and an end less band means arrangement which permits the skin of the upholstery of the back rest and the cushion of the back rest to move vertically as the person occupying the seat moves. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,010 issued to Sparks teaches an adjustable lumbar support in which the lumbar support is defined as two flexible band members each connected to a fixed support member at common ends and each connected to a movable support at the other ends. The movable support structure includes a bar with each end thereof captured in opposing channels or tracks. The movable bar is coupled to an adjustable means that drives the bar along the tracks, so as to apply pressure to the ends of the two flexible band members, causing the two flexible band members to bow. The fixed support member and the track supporting the movable bar ends are integrated into the frame of the back rest of the seat.
Each of the above mentioned U.S. patents is limited to apparatus this is integrated into the back rest of a seat and each teaches a structure for back support. Further, the structure of each teaching is static in nature, that is, the contour or bow feature of the support elements, although adjustable, remains in the adjusted position or configuration once the adjustment is made. The adjustability feature of the device, is to conform the adjustable elements of the device taught, to the individual adaptation to the user's specific size in terms of height, girth and angle of the lumbosacral curvature. Flexibility of the apparatus in the prior art is limited to the inherent properties of the materials used to maintain static positioning of the low back and pelvic regions of the person occupying the seat, at the veer most, creating a passive support apparatus with counteraction capability. The prior art teachings fall short of providing an isokinetic device with full range of motion for the lumbar-pelvic region of the person using such device as provided by the present invention. The present invention provides an active support apparatus and an isokinetic exercise device with fill range of motion for exercising the muscles of the lumbar-pelvic region of the person using the device.